gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:La fin d'une époque (2ème partie)/@comment-8451018-20140330011539
Quelques minutes pour un commentaire. J'ai vraiment adoré cet épisode. Peut-être même plus que le précédent, mais de très peu quand même. Le virage a été très bien effectué je trouve. J'ai été émue sans verser une seule larme. Il était temps d'en finir avec Lima. Et cela été parfaitement orchestré. Donc, d'abord : Oh mon dieu, Tina a dû se faire tellement mal ! O_o Mais... si elle pouvait se prendre des coups plus souvent… et même des coups plus forts… Parce que ses rêves sont juste géniaux ! (Y a quand même de quoi intéresser un Doc Freud à force). J'adore l'ambiance délirante forcée de cet univers parallèle. C.H.U.M.S. powaaa ! Maintenant, je vous prie d'excuser le court moment de fangirlin' qui va suivre mais bon… too much feels : Oh sweet merciful lord ! O_o Aww mais aww, cette scène Klaine ! Digne d'une fanfic'. C'est magique *replay, replay & replay again* Oui, je suis en manque de Sensual!Klaine. Juste cette scène et je suis happy jusqu'à l'épisode prochain. Oh god. My OTP is amazing ! D'ailleurs, je profite de cette parenthèse Klaine : parlons de la façon dont on parle DEUX fois des futurs babies de Klaine (d'ailleurs, je rajoute Sam au nombre des gros klainers, juste derrière Puck et Burt). Et pardon, mais juste : Quinn en mode donneuse d'ovules pour Klaine : The New Normal bonjour ! X'D Et sinon, le mashup de couleurs bleu/violet pour Klaine est maintenant canon et je plussoie fortement (oui, je suis ridicule là). Mais voilà. Mais ce n'est pas un épisode sur eux donc je contrôle. C'était plein de petites SL bien disposées donc en vrac : *Hopril is on ! J'adore la façon dont elles s'en vont. Comme les discrètes petites bonnes fées débauchées qu'elles sont. Je les ship en amitié ou en romance, peu importe, elles sont carrément cools ensemble. *Tots. Ils sont sérieux avec cette vieille histoire ? Sympa la référence. X'D Kurtcedes n'était pas vraiment utile sinon. Leur "dispute" était trop superficielle pour être bien traitée. *Pas cool qu'Artie songe sans remord à casser via texto avec Kitty pour les beaux yeux d'Holly. *La confession de Quinn à Puck est vraiment adorable. "I'd rather do hard with you than easy with somebody else". Feels. Feels. Feels. C'est parfait, dammit. *Et sinon, Tike serait-il de retour bientôt ? J'ai cru repérer quelques indices. Déjà la phrase dans CHUMS, la danse pendant Be Okay et la pancarte Forever à la graduation. Allez, à leur prochaine apparition, on les remet ensemble. PezBerry : Ah, enfin la fin de la dispute. Pourtant, j'ai cru que j'allais slapper Santana au début pour vouloir accaparer toutes les représentations alors que Rachel lui offrait déjà beaucoup. Heureusement, Britt' a tout remis dans l'ordre avec ses lys de Imagine Me & You. Elles se sont sauvées mutuellement toutes les deux. Et elles partent toutes les deux ! Et Britt' a dit oui pour NY ensuite. Donc je l'attends là-bas ! ;-) S'il y a frustration pour ceux qui aimaient le newbies, je la comprends très bien sans la partager. Je veux dire, c'est plutôt mesquin et ingrat de la part des scénaristes de ne leur laisser qu'une micro-scène d'adieu et pas même une seule vraie chanson après un an et demi d'apparition. D'où l'importance du message de Marley : leur amitié subsiste malgré tout. ^^ La remise des diplôme n'a pas le faste de Glory Days mais elle est très belle aussi. Le moment avec Becky et Sue est tellement émouvant. Bon, Tina ne suit pas le trio de boys à NY. Je suis triste. Je veux vraiment que ça foire à Brown pour qu'elle rapplique aussi dans The Big Apple. Et puis, Britt qui a aussi son diplôme… Aww. Santana est une copine géniale. C'est beau. Et même les musiciens. Rien que ça, ça me touche. La vidéo pour Will est magnifique. On prend conscience de toutes ces vies changées grâce à sa ténacité et à sa passion. Et enfin, la dernière scène de Will et Sue. Rappelons que Glee a quand même commencé avec leurs disputes et qu'elles ont rythmé toutes ces années. Donc j'ai apprécié cette conversation. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait dedans. "Glee Club is officially over, thank you guys it’s been an honor". J'aime beaucoup Will qui tire sa révérence finale à cette salle vide plein de souvenirs. Et puis qu'il entende les voix de ces élèves sur les plus belles citations de la série, vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux. "We went around the room and everybody said why they wanted to win this thing and they all said the same thing : we want to win this for you." Il a fait beaucoup pour eux tous et finir par Finn et le rire des élèves, c'était magnifique. J'espère qu'il acceptera la proposition de VA. Parce qu'il ferait merveille là-bas. Il amènerait du cœur dans cette chorale-machine. En conclusion, je dirais qu'il arrive un moment où le Glee Club ne semble plus si important. Ou il semble qu'il faille juste conserver l'esprit Glee. Et l'esprit Glee, pour moi, il se trouve entre une solide bande d'amis. Comme on aura, je pense, du côté de Bushwick. C'est donc une page qui se tourne pour le Glee Club de McKinley. Mais il n'est pas à exclure que dans un futur pas si éloigné que ça, quelqu'un, un passionné renfermé, marchera machinalement dans l'auditorium, et tombera sur les photos de Lillian et Finn et alors cette personne ne pourra plus détacher son regard des cadres. Elle ira ensuite directement dans le bureau du principal et dira "I’d like to take over Glee Club" et l'histoire reprendra. Mais plus tard. Maintenant, je suis plus que prête pour les aventures new-yorkaises à plein temps ! ;-)